Swapped
by Haybell
Summary: This is a short story about what would happen if our trio woke up to find themselves well... not themselves


Swapped

"Jem!" I heard Will yelling from his room. I sat up with a groan, but moved as fast as I could all the same. I reached for my cane which sat readily next to my door and gripped it tightly as I made my way to Will's room. Not a soul appeared to be awake at the moment,the halls were completely empty, the light sconces only held the small flickerings of flames nearing their end, I couldn't even hear the eery tunes Bridget Daly sang while preparing every meal. That most definitely meant that I should still be resting and not dealing with Will's shenanigans.

"Will," I whispered as I pushed open his door, my voice startled me a bit and left me standing in the hall pondering its high frequency. 'Isn't my voice usually lower?' I questioned myself before moving on with the task at hand. I must be tired is all. I opened Will's door all the way before moving in cautiously. I remained near the door until my eyes could adjust to the darkness of the room. Will's curtains were drawn shut and not a single light was lit, cloaking the room in an inky black.

"Will," I called again in that high voice when I spotted a human shaped shadow standing in the corner of the room. The shadow turned around and I was met with Will's familiar light skin and midnight blue eyes, but his face looked all wrong. His usually sharp jaw had softened and his strong nose was smaller. His lips were still full but they were pinker in color as well as his cheeks. Even his eyes were rounder, more doll-like in a way. Even his body was different. He appeared shorter and his wide shoulders had become smaller, more narrow in shape. His dark, curling hair fell into his face as his mouth dropped open at the sight of me.

It took me a minute to realise what had changed about him and when it clicked it was as clear as day. "Will, you... William... I'm sorry to say, but you are a lady," I gasped in that same voice that was mine, but not. "You aren't very manly yourself," the Will before me said as he... or is it she looked me up and down. "What?" I questioned, dreading the answer. Will pulled me forward and turned me to face the full length mirror that hung on the wall.

I was still wearing the same white tunic shirt and trousers I had dressed in for bed, only they fit me differently now. The trousers were loose and the tunic barely managed to stay on my shoulders without exposing my chest that now isn't so flat anymore. My cheeks heated as I pulled the shirt tighter over myself and moved to look at my face. My skin was still pale but my cheeks and lips held that same rosy quality as Will's. My lips were fuller and and my face softer. My eyes were the same silvery grey as usual, but they were larger and my nose was smaller, more upturned.

My eyes grew wider and I felt my mouth drop just as the reflection before me mimicked. None of these parts or features belong to me, yet here they are. My pale silvery hair fell around me in long strands as I turned back to Will. "What happened to us?" I questioned, that high pitched voice making my head feel light and dizzy. "I have no idea," Will sighed as he raked his hand through his curly tendrils of hair.

"Jem, Will?!" A scared and surprised man's voice called from the doorway. We both turned to see a tall man with light brown hair sticking up at odd angles as if he had been running his hands through it. He had piercing grey eyes and his bow shaped lips hung open in shock. He was wearing a pink woman's nightgown that hung oddly on his thin but broad chest. A familiar white silk robe hung over his body.

His face brightened as he attempted to wrap the fabric around himself. He tied the sash securely around his waist which caused him to look even more peculiar. Even the way he stood was odd, one hip cocked to the side his arms pulled tightly across his chest as he stared at us. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" The boy asked. I turned to Will and saw that his/her expression was the same as I felt. "Tessa?" "Tess?" We both gaped at the same time.


End file.
